1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cassette type video tape recorder, and more particularly to a cassette type video tape recorder provided with tape loading means for drawing out a tape from a loaded tape cassette and bringing the tape into contact with the tape guiding surface of an image recording and reproducing portion which is provided with an image recording and reproducing head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a cassette type video tape recorder is well-known. In the video tape recorder of such type, the aforementioned tape loading means is changeable over between a first position for drawing out a tape from a loaded tape cassette and a second position in which the drawn out tape is in contact with the tape guiding surface of the image recording and reproducing portion. By setting the tape loading means from the first position to the second position, the tape is drawn out from the tape cassette loaded into the recorder and is appropriately loaded with respect to the image recording and reproducing portion.
This will hereinafter be considered in respect to known actual video tape recorders. There is a video tape recorder designed such that when, for example, the image recording mode button or the reproducing mode button of the recorder is operated, the image recording and reproducing rotatable magnetic head and tape moving capstan in the image recording and reproducing portion are rotated. While, at the same time, a tape loading device is actuated and tape loading means is set from the first position to the second position, whereby a tape is drawn out from within a tape cassette and loaded with respect to the image recording and reproducing portion. Upon completion of this tape loading, a pinch roller is urged against a capstan with the tape interposed therebetween, whereby movement of the tape is started to effect the image recording or reproduction. There is also a video tape recorder designed such that when, for example, a tape cassette is loaded into the recorder, a tape loading device is actuated in relation thereto and tape loading means is set from the first position to the second position. A tape is drawn out from within the tape cassette and loaded with respect to the image recording and reproducing portion and subsequently, when the image recording mode button or the reproducing button of the recorder is operated, the image recording and reproducing rotatable magnetic head and tape moving capstan in the image recording and reproducing portion are rotated. While, at the same time, a pinch roller is urged against a capstan with the tape interposed therebetween, whereby movement of the tape is started to effect the image recording or reproduction.
These two recorders will now be compared. In the former recorder, before the pinch roller is urged against the capstan, the capstan and the image recording and reproducing magnetic head are rotated. This leads to an advantage that the rising of tape movement at the start of image recording or reproduction is good and reduces the disturbance of the recorded image or the reproduced image immediately after the start of the image recording or reproduction. While, on the other hand, the tape loading is effected by operation of the image recording mode button or the reproducing mode button. This leads to a disadvantage that a relatively long time is required after the operation of each mode button until the image recording or reproduction is actually effected. In contrast, in the latter recorder, the tape loading is effected in relation to the loading of the tape cassette into the recorder. Thus, the above-described disadvantage peculiar to the former recorder is eliminated while, on the other hand, the pressure contact of the pinch roller with the capstan takes place simultaneously with the rotation of the image recording and reproducing magnetic head and capstan by the operation of the image recording mode button or the reproducing mode button. This leads to a defect in the rising of tape movement particularly at the start of the image recording or reproduction, which in turn leads to a disadvantage that the recorded image or the reproduced image immediately after the start of the image recording or reproduction is liable to be disturbed.
A case where tape fast forward or tape fast rewind is effected in the image recording or the reproducing mode will now be considered. In the former recorder, when a tape fast forward button or a tape fast rewind button is operated, the tape loading device is actuated and the tape loading means is returned from the second position to the first position. Accordingly, tape fast forward or tape fast rewind is effected in an unloading condition in which the tape is contained in the tape cassette. According to this, the tape is fast forwarded or fast rewound in a condition in which it is contained in the cassette and without being brought into contact with members such as the recorder side magnetic head, guide post, etc. This leads to an advantage that there occurs no problem such as abrasion or damage of the magnetic surface of the tape or abrasion of the recorder side magnetic head while, on the other hand, a relatively long time is required from after the tape fast forward button or the tape fast rewind button has been operated until tape fast forward or tape fast rewind is actually started. This leads to a disadvantage that a long time is required in effecting the so-called recorded image search. On the other hand, in the latter recorder, tape fast forwarding or tape fast rewind is effected with the tape not being contained in the tape cassette but loaded with respect to the image recording and reproducing portion. According to this, the above-noted disadvantage peculiar to the former is eliminated, but the tape is rapidly moved while in the loading condition. This means that there is unreasonable movement of the tape which in turn means dilation of the tape occurs. Moreover, in this case, the image recording and reproducing rotatable magnetic head continues to rotate. This leads to the occurrence of a problem such as abrasion or damage of the magnetic surface of the tape or abrasion of the magnetic head which is a great factor for greatly deteriorating the durability of the tape and the head.
The two recorders will be further considered with respect to the condition in which they are used with a video camera. In such case, in both of the two recorders, by operating the recorder side image recording mode button, various operations necessary for the image recording, except the pressure contact of the pinch roller with the capstan, are effected in advance to set the recorder into the image recording stand-by condition. In this condition, by the trigger-on on the camera side, the pinch roller is urged against the capstan to start movement of the tape, whereby image recording is carried out by the output from the camera. Generally, in photographing, various operations such as decision of the composition, zooming, focusing, aperture adjustment, etc. are effected on the camera side and a very long time is spent until the camera is triggered on. Also, the trigger-off of the camera is frequently effected and, during the time that the camera is in trigger-off condition, the tape is in contact with the rotating image recording and reproducing magnetic head in the image recording and reproducing portion. This leads to the readiness with which an inconvenience such as abrasion or damage of the magnetic surface of the tape or abrasion of the image recording and reproducing magnetic head occurs. To avoid such inconvenience, design may be made such that, for example, the operations such as setting of the recorder to the image recording mode, namely, rotation of the image recording and reproducing magnetic head and capstan, tape loading and pressure contact of the pinch roller with the capstan, are all effected by the trigger-on position on the camera side, but in that case a long time will be required from after the trigger-on of the camera until image recording is actually started on the recorder side. Accordingly, there will occur an inconvenience such as missing the photographing chance.
On the other hand, to avoid the above-noted inconvenience during the tape fast forward or the tape fast rewind which is particularly peculiar to the former, there is a video tape recorder in which, with respect to the tape loading means, provision is made of movable tape guide means entirely separate therefrom. This tape guide means is made changeable over from a position in which it is advanced to this side of the image recording and reproducing portion (head cylinder portion) to a position in which it is retracted rearwardly of the image recording and reproducing portion. During the tape fast forward or the tape fast rewind, the tape guide means is changed over from its retracted position to its advanced position with the tape loading means remaining set to the second position, namely, the tape loading position, whereby the tape is not contained in the cassette but is spaced apart from the image recording and reproducing portion. In this condition, the tape fast forward or the tape fast rewind is effected (this is conceptionally disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Pat. application No. 128314/1978, for example), and if this is utilized, it may be expected that the above-noted inconveniences can be eliminated. Accordingly, the construction of the movable tape guide means and a special mechanism for controlling it, are required in addition to the usual tape loading device. Accordingly, the construction of the mechanism system becomes more complicated and further, the necessity of securing a movable space for the tape guide means adjacent to the image recording and reproducing portion (head cylinder portion) gives rise to unreasonableness in the layout of various mechanism portions and construction means. This leads to the entire apparatus becoming bulky and thus the desire for compactness of the apparatus is hampered greatly.